generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Montgomery
Miranda Montgomery is Port Charles High School graduate and a part time Port Charles University student. Miranda was first scene in the pilot episode when she was a junior. since Miranda's mother is a lesbian, like her younger sister, Miranda learned at an early age that love is love, no matter your race, gender, religion or nationality. Miranda is seen to be timid and shy but once you get to know her, she is very sweet and compassionate. she is currently a single teen mom, AJ Chandler, her ex-boyfriend died before Miranda even knew she was pregnant. Miranda does her best to be a good mom and lives with her mom and younger sister who help out with her daughter, Amanda Joy Chandler. Miranda was best friends with Hope Thornhart, Grace Baker, and AJ Chandler in high school and now they are all dead and that hit Miranda hard, especially since its only Grace got to meet her daughter. Miranda grew up best friends with AJ it took until season 4 for them to finally get together but then he was killed. Miranda is the daughter of Bianca Montgomery, sister of Gabbi Montgomery, niece of Kendall Hart, cousin of Yasmin Castillo, Spike Lavery and Ian Slater and the grandaughter of Erica Kane. Early Life Character Miranda Montgomery is written into the show All My Children as the daughter of Bianca Montgomery, conceived after a brutal rape by Michael Cambias. The storyline begins when Michael Cambias wants revenge on Bianca's mother, Erica Kane. He soon rapes her youngest daughter. The situation torments Erica, since she too had been raped and impregnated at a young age. At first, Erica, fearful of what can happen with Bianca's psyche, urges her to have the childaborted. Bianca agrees to this suggestion at first, but when her older half-sister, Kendall Hart, comes to the clinic, and Bianca tells her what has happened, Kendall is so touched that the sister she always scorned now understands what she went through in being a product of rape, that she throws her full support to Bianca. This solidifies a still unbreakable bond between the two sisters. Erica finds out about the followed-through pregnancy and is furious that everyone kept her in the dark about it. She and Bianca have a vicious argument concerning this issue, and Bianca storms out of the house. This angers Kendall who unleashes her rage at Erica over her treatment of Bianca. Miranda is born during a storm where her mother is stranded in a cabin with Babe Carey, one of her mother's best friends. With Babe's help, Miranda is born. Her name is chosen because her mother loves the first name (taken from the Shakespearean play The Tempest), and her middle name comes from her late great-grandmother, Mona Kane Tyler. Although her father is a Cambias, her mother uses her surname, Montgomery, for her daughter's last name. Miranda's first few months are hectic. Far more hectic than they should be. This begins with her mother believing her to be dead due to news from a man named Paul Cramer, but she is not. She has been switched by Paul as he has taken then-wife Babe's son, AJ Chandler, and passed him off to his sister, Kelly Cramer, back in Llanview, Pennsylvania(home of soap One Life to Live). He then presents Miranda to Babe and her husband at the time, J.R. Chandler, as their own daughter. J.R. promptly names her Bess, short for Elizabeth Charlotte Chandler. For months, Bianca is led to believe that her baby has died. In fact, it is Miranda's aunt, Kendall, who has to tell Bianca that Miranda is dead. All this time, she is being raised by J.R. and Babe. Bianca is so shaken by this, that she almost kidnaps her own daughter, not even knowing that the little girl is her child. J.R. wants Bianca in jail, but Babe intercedes on her behalf, having discovered that Bess is actually Bianca's biological daughter, though she does not tell this to Bianca due to her own personal reasons. She goes so far as to ask Bianca to be Bess' Godmother, a situation J.R. resents. Babe also changes Bess' middle name to Miranda to honor Bianca. J.R., on the other hand, is not so pleased about this, and even hires a nanny to watch Bianca when she makes a visit. J.R. is just as unaware of the truth regarding Bess as Bianca is. In 2004, Ethan Cambias comes to town. He is Miranda's biological cousin by virtue that Michael is Miranda's father. Ethan's father is Zach Slater, who is really Alexander Cambias, Jr. Ethan befriends Miranda's mother and aunt, and later on a DNA test sampled from both Miranda and Ethan shows that they are indeed Cambias blood. After the death of Paul Cramer, things go awry. It is becoming increasingly evident that people see that Bess Chandler is really Miranda. J.R. and Babe have split up romantically at this time, and Babe is growng closer to his brother, Jamie Martin. It is during a benefit in Florida that the truth about the baby switch comes out. Babe asks Bianca to come to Florida and she spills everything. Bianca is clearly livid and slaps and denounces Babe as her friend for her actions. J.R., however, is more hell-bent on keeping Miranda away from Bianca than Babe is. He kidnaps Miranda, and while he and Bianca are arguing about the turn of events, she falls off of a second story balcony and is injured severely. Because of these events and the injuries that she suffered, both physical and emotional, J.R. and the normally compassionate Bianca, who were once close in childhood and adolescence, are now mortal enemies to this day. J.R., hoping against hope that he is Bess's father, has Bianca taken back to Pine Valley, where she is admitted to the hospital. She remains in acoma for several days. Meanwhile, Erica promptly storms over to J.R.'s father, Adam Chandler, who, incidentally, is one of her ex-husbands, and demands that he set up a DNA test to prove who Bess/Miranda is once and for all. She punctuates this demand by pointedly telling Adam, "Because you will not raise any Kane children in this house!" Adam, to J.R.'s ire, does exactly what Erica has announced must be done. The results are conclusive and there is no shadow of a doubt. Bess is Miranda and has been very much alive all this time. J.R. is not going to let a DNA test result stand in his way of being with his daughter. In his mind, Miranda is Bess and DNA or no DNA, he is the father, and nothing or nobody is going to stop that. One person, however,does eventually stop that — J.R.'s stepfather, Tad Martin. Tad, along with Adam, Jackson Montgomery, Bianca's uncle, Aidan Devane, and Erica, take Miranda out of J.R.'s arms and returns her to the hospital. A truly depressed and furious J.R. denounces everyone for what has happened. He takes to drinking and mourns the loss of both his son and his daughter. A very relieved Erica takes her granddaughter and brings her into Bianca's ICU room. Erica, along with Kendall, her uncle (and later stepfather), Jackson, her best friend (and later girlfriend), Maggie Stone, and many people who love her, plead for her to come out of her coma. When Erica puts Miranda into Bianca's arms, it is a Christmas miracle indeed. Bianca wakes up and holds her beautiful baby girl close to her heart. Ethan, who is there when she is brought in, meets his cousin as Bianca is already forming a bond with her. Many weeks later, Miranda, along with her mother and Maggie, move to Paris, where Bianca works at Cambias Industries' European Division. While there, Maggie becomes like a mother to Miranda and Miranda thinks of Maggie as a mother. It is inferred by Bianca to Julia Santos that adoption papers have been drawn up, never signed, but that Miranda does not need the adoption papers to love Maggie as a mother. Since she and her cousin, Ethan, are Cambias by blood, they stand to be heirs to the Cambias fortune at that time. Because of Miranda's age, however, Bianca votes Miranda's shares in Cambias Industries by proxy. Now that her cousin, Ethan, is dead, she will be the sole heir to the Cambias fortune. When she is of age, she will take her rightful place in the Cambias Empire. Though Ian Slater her paternal/maternal cousin and her maternal-sister/paternal cousin Gabrielle Montgomery is also heirs both through her uncle Zach Slater. As well as possibility of Spike Laverymaybe an heir because he is the stepson but raised by Zach Slater; and his father was the owner of Cambias Industries for a few years and still has part of the shares for Cambias Industries. In 2006, Miranda returns alongside her mother to Pine Valley, where she meets her new half-uncle, Josh Madden. (It is revealed that Maggie has cheated on Bianca while in Paris.) At present, Miranda is a happy and healthy little girl, who has thrived, in spite of the drama that surrounded her when she was a baby. While back, she gains friends in Kathy Mershon and Emma Lavery, and she gets along wonderfully with her cousin, Spike Lavery. She also makes friends with Zoe, who happens to be her uncle Josh's roommate. She gets along well with her great uncle and surrogate grandfather, Jackson Montgomery, as well. On April 26, 2007, Miranda moves back to Paris with her mother. Bianca cites the fact that Miranda has friends in Paris and that they had a life there that she wants them to get back to. This may bring about a reconciliation between Bianca and Maggie, who returned to Paris in February, both of whom considered themselves a family with Miranda prior to fall of 2006. While away from Pine Valley, it is also discovered that Miranda's cousin,Greenlee Smythe, stole her Fusion Stock that she inherited from Simone Torres. (There is debate now concerning this, as Simone possibly willed only the actual Trust Fund left to her by her fiance, Ethan Cambias, to Miranda and possibly held out the Fusion shares to give to Greenlee. There is no proof that the shares were stolen from Miranda or if Miranda actually ever had control of the Fusion stock to begin with.) In October 2008, Miranda returns to town with a pregnant Bianca and her fiancée. As Bianca once again gives birth to a baby girl during a storm, it is revealed that Zach is baby Gabrielle's father, making her Miranda's half-sister and cousin. Miranda was part of her mother's wedding to Reese Williams. She also danced with them during their first dance. When the marriage fell apart, Miranda went back to Paris with her mother and sister. When her mother returned to Pine Valley, Bianca said that she did not bring her daughters back with her because of Erica being missing.Jackson Montgomery has Miranda and Gabby flown to Pine Valley after Erica is back. Miranda, Gabby, and Bianca are living at Wildwind along with Caleb Cooney, their late friend, Palmer Cortlandt's. In The Series Season 1 in 1.01 Pilot, Miranda is first seen in a car with best friends, Hope Thornhart and AJ Chandler. While on the ride to school, the three discuss their summers and how they hope this year will go ok. The Three go to school and notice the election is going on and are confused on what happened to the prior people in charge but just go on with it. Hope then meets up with boyfriend Max who is two years younger then her but she doesn't care, they bonded over daddy issues. AJ and Miranda get their schedules and mostly have the same classes together along with Hope and when the election time comes, they vote for Leah because they all can't stand Sierra Morasco. in 1.02 Beauty From Pain, Miranda along with AJ do there best to support Hope with her dad coming to town and wanting to reconnect. in 1.03 On The Line, Miranda sees Spencer Cassadine in the hallway and he smiles at her making her think about him. that night Gabbi tells Miranda about Spencer and Miranda tells her that isn't going to happen. The two then argue and Bianca has to stop it telling them they are sisters and not supposed to fight over boys. the next day, both Miranda and Gabbi dress in more of a provacative way and Spencer notices them both and smiles at them again. Miranda attempts to go and talk to him when AJ stops her saying its not a good idea and Miranda gets mad him and leaves but when she later tries to talk to Spencer, he tells her that he isn't interested, Miranda goes to AJ and apologizes for snapping at him and that he was right. she later goes home and Gabbi tells her Spencer rejected her and she tells her the same thing happened. in 1.06 The Party Scene, Miranda is seen at the party with AJ, Hope and Max and also sees Gabbi and tells her she needs to go home. in 1.07 Courage, Miranda is seen being made fun of by Ryder Ford because her mother is lesbian and Miranda is shocked that he even knew that because its not the most common knowlodge and Ryder isn't friends with her or her family. later when Ryder continues to make rude comments that make Miranda mad because she loves her mom, AJ stands up for her and tells him to back the hell off. in 1.11 What Does It Take, Miranda is at AJ's place working on homework and Miranda notices AJ is being a little weird and later notices that he starts looking at her in the way Max looks at Hope and gets nervous that AJ has more then friends feelings for her. Miranda later tells him that she knows how he feels and just wants to be friends because she doesn't want to ruin there friendship they have had forever. in 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Miranda is seen at the dance with Max, Hope and AJ and MIranda dances with AJ. in 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Miranda and AJ are by Miranda's locker getting ready for the day when they hear gunshots, the two see everyone running in different directions and the lockdown go on. AJ grabs Miranda's arm and starts to sprint, saying he knows a way out that no one will lock. As the two flee, they come across Miranda's sister Gabbi lying in a puddle of blood along with Lucy and Ryder. AJ bends down to check Ryder's pulse and tells Miranda he's gone, he then checks Gabbi's and she still has one, he then picks up Gabbi and tells Miranda they need to hide and the two find an empty classroom. The two hide in there and AJ puts pressure on Gabbi's wound while Miranda tries to call 911 but can't get any service, Miranda silently cries and AJ assures her that everything will be ok, Gabbi is going to make it and after about twenty minutes of being in there, SWAT comes in and gets Gabbi and the three evacuated and takes Gabbi to the hospital. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Miranda and AJ arrive at the hospital both still covered in Gabbi's blood and Miranda calls her mother. Bianca later arrives and they wait for news on Gabbi's surgery. After awhile, Frankie Hubbard comes in and tells them Gabbi made it and they can visit her now. After going in, Miranda thanks AJ for helping Gabbi. 2.09 I Believe In Butterflies Miranda is seen at home and later upon request of her mother goes to a party to pick an intoxicated Gabbi up with AJ after getting a drunk phone call. 2.15 Stand Up Miranda notices AJ and Gabbi both acting weird. 2.16 Breaking Inside Miranda walks in on AJ and Gabbi making out and is in shock. She finds out they are currently having a friends-with-benefits relationship. Something she has never considered. Miranda is furious. She feels AJ could be taking advantage of her sister and continues to argue about it with Gabbi. 2.19 Recovery Begins Miranda continues to argue with Gabbi about what was going on with AJ. After continued arguements, Miranda confesses to Gabbi that she is in love with AJ, she has been for a while but hasn't told him because she doesn't want to through their many years of friendship down the drain. Gabbi tells her that she will end it with him. 2.20 Day of Reckoning Miranda attends the graduation party with Hope and AJ and is in the crowd when they take away Tyler's corpse. Season 3 3.05 4 Words (To Choke Upon) Miranda is seen at home with Gabbi 3.07 I Lose Control Miranda tries to make Gabbi feel better now that Lucy is gone. 3.08 World So Cold Miranda is seen at home. 3.09 No More Sorrow Miranda is seen at school. 3.10 Fall To Pieces Miranda drives Gabbi home from school. 3.12 Through Tomorrow Miranda is shocked that Gabbi kept what happened with her English teacher a secret. Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.07 Here I Stand 4.13 Eyes On You 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me 4.18 Death and All His Friends Season 5 5.01 Some Things Burn 5.02 Erase This 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick By Boring Brick 6.04 Should've When You Could've 6.07 It's Complicated 6.17 Better Than Revenge Season 7 7.01 New Perspective 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me 7.17 Why Is Life Like This 7.19 All I Want Is Everything Season 8 8.01 Prayer For The Refugee 8.02 Audience Of One 8.03 End Of The Dream 8.04 Together Again 8.10 The Game Is Over 8.13 Points of Authority Season 9 9.02 I'm Going Mobile 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.06 Savior 9.08 Who's Got That Superbass 9.09 How Does It Feel 9.13 New Perspective 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Season 10 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.15 Imperfections 10.20 No News Is Good News Season 11 11.01 To Live and To Lose 11.04 You Make Me Sick 11.05 ...And Then She Bled 11.07 Bang The Doldrums 11.09 Wish You Never Met Me 11.12 Revenge & It's Thrills 11.14 Tragedy + Time 11.16 Space Enough To Grow 11.19 We'll Be A Dream Trivia *Miranda is the first character to have the next-next generation baby. Madi Morgan took to day after pill, Ali who planned on getting an abortion or Jenny who gave her baby up for adoption. Quotes Relationships AJ Chandler *Start Up: 4.04 The Answer To Everything *Break Up: 4.18 Death and All His Friends **Reason: AJ was killed by the Ax Maniac Category:Characters Category:Next Generation